DESCRIPTION: This is a new core service added in July 1998, evolving from the LIFE (Longitudinal Infant Follow-up and Evaluation) Program. The Core serves multiple projects dealing with clinical and normal subjects. Studies include normal development of sensory, perceptual, linguistic, and cognitive functions in infancy and childhood, and treatment of disordered development. Four goals of the research projects utilizing the Core are identified: to investigate normal development of basic processes; to study clinical populations; to develop new methods of assessment; and to develop and evaluate effective interventions. The Core itself has five stated functions: recruit and track samples of children and families for clinical cross-sectional and longitudinal research; maintain the core database of demographic information useful for generating reports to investigators and summary statistics; scheduling and reminder calls to participants; maintain two waiting rooms with supervision of siblings as needed; and managing common research resources (two testing rooms, equipment, assessment instruments). It will be directed by Dr. Holly Ruff and coordinated by Ms. Diana Cintron, in addition to work/study students.